User talk:NightAngel
Go away Keep off. Tired of all this #$@#$%$#@% crap. If you don't have anything nice or useful to say, just keep it to yourself and your "buddies". NightAngel 09:00, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Mallyx Tell me you've never been in a group with an idiot. They always seem to sneak into decent groups for all 4 areas and get into the citadel. They refuse to listen to instructions, ect... that's just my safeguard for pugs. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:31, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :As an example, I just tanked a 3 hour because the nukers wouldn't stop coming up before they are supposed to. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :: Yeah, I know what you mean. But I'm still willing to risk it, usually. I'd rather try a 45 min run and fail than go for the 3 hour special. After all, I can always get another group after we die 15 minutes in, eh?. Wastes less time. Also because the "other way" is not really 100% safe. I've had groups that pulled priest correctly as far as I could see, and yet he got aggro later on. It's also very very unnerving to have to watch that Priest health bar and get all nervous when a dryder gets close. I'd rather have that cool group-tension of everyone workin together on the corner. But... I just had a group that insisted on goin to other side and it worked out fine. The only real problem was that I had two eles, Lou King and Sonra or Sonia somethin (have to check my former party member list to add them to black list), were extremely high-strung. You know the type: "what are you fucking doing there? get the fuck back!". "Goddamn it, wtf are you goin there for? BIP 2, Bip4, Bip 55!". Poor bip kills himself. "Wtf? get the f*cking bip up". And on it goes. Jeezus, it's a GAME, you know? :) BIp almost ragequitted . I was Sbing on Anna and had to secondary tank a loot of times. Very slow. Must have taken almost 3 hours as well. And then I get the bloody longbow. Typical. Well, the day before I got reaver so I guess it was a bit too much to ask for an edge or someth. Not that I plan on actually USING any of those. In fact, I have no idea what to do with my money. I have a net worth of almost 6 million plat, and no clue on what to spend it on. NightAngel 00:33, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm if you have that much money and nothing to spend it on, might I suggest a re-distribution program for those of us in need? Hahahahha. I know what you mean about those high strung jerks though, so annoying. -- BrianG 11:10, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::The bloody bastard got the reaver too? Bah. I'm gonna head out for it today, I REALLY want a 5th divinity -_- - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 12:50, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: Is divinity really worth anything? Meh. Might take one to use when I'm bonding, I guess. Which isn't very often, bonding is the easiest job and my talents are better used elsewhere :) And the bastard (lou king, a woman actually from Britain judgin by the accent) got the edge. Sonra S got nothing. Those two... Sheesh. I got the reaver the day before on Lynx. NightAngel 15:55, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's worth about a stygian. Today's runs went like shit. Got to the final wave 4 times and wiped all 4 times, but our speed to the final wave was about 30 minutes, sometimes longer for priest pulls. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:21, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::That sucks. It's hard to find out good groups, takes time to build up a good rep and all. I have befriended a few guilds, but some are a bit burned out...NightAngel 19:38, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Heh, a lot of my friends are quitting, and I haven't been in a guild for ~8 months - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:56, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Doa in particular requires a lot of dedication and team work and after failed runs and noobs people get pissed off. Eventually it stops being fun. I have been lucky to find nice ppl to play with for the most part, but sometimes it just feels like hard work. Imagine Hard Mode! NightAngel 20:29, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm dying for hard mode. Tanks will ahve to start bringing kinetic like their goddamn supposed to and ele tanks will reign supreme (hehehe). Nah, I hope it's not like that because I have a few good warrior/dev friends I like to play with. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:59, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :: I actually think hard mode will be a nice excuse to do everything else BUT doa. With good challenge and good loot. That's what I'm looking forward to. NightAngel 03:09, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::I wanna do great northern wall xD, and see the uber-ness of the hard mode shiro - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:15, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I wonder how "hard" they worked on hard mode. I mean, to really make things interesting they'd need to do skill bar changes and level adjustments on sooo many different places, it's utterly massive. It's almost an entire different game covering all three continents. I'm worried it's some half-assed effort like raising all levels to 24-28 or something like that. More health level, more attribute points, and there, hard mode. Also I wonder what the new loot is all about. I hope it's really hard and challenging to get. I mean, I love doing DoA over and over again because imho it's the best PvE challenge in GW right now. No other area really matches it in challenge... and reward. I wasn't poor, by all means, before I started doing stuff there, but now I'm completely and utterly rich. What I got there allows me to buy almost anything else I want (and considering I don't have a warrior, I care nothing for the really expensive max-damage weapons - when I want a rare skin to use as a caster weapon, I just get a non-max or crappy req version and slap mods like +5 energy and 20% enchant). Right now I got my eyes on a mini-panda. I wonder if I can afford those, and if I can, where do I find one. NightAngel 16:35, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: OQASQ5KPW+HflnyP5l8ReAA might give a clue (3000% speed buff ftw) — Skuld 16:37, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: Huh!? NightAngel 16:39, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::: template code — Skuld 16:47, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :If you read Gaile's posts she says something like "We kept getting cool new ideas we wanted to put in" so I doubt it's half-assed. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:25, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Here's hoping. If it's as good as it could be, it should give GW a pretty long life until GW 2 comes around. Would be interesting to revisit all three continents under a different light... and particularly different characters. My necro, monk and to a lesser degree ele have seen a LOT of play, but the other 5 chars are stuffed in the drawer. I'd like to show them the light of day on different areas. Heck, I'd take rit or mesmer, for instance, (i know paragon would be total crap) in DoA if ppl accepted those. But even my regular grps, ppl that trust me, they don't accept. Imagine Pugs. So i just gave up. NightAngel 00:23, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Rit's can replace the SB monk quite effeciently. Weapon of Quickening can keep up OBflesh constantly(note-even against mallyx). Shelter is is communing along with WoQ, and they can go Rt/Mo if they want protective spirit, spirit bond, or the like. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:16, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Hm, I had never thought of using WoQ on tank to keep OF up. Interesting! On the downside, prot spells would be less effective with such a low prot, besides losing DF. Not to mention, Sb has a very important role which is protecting tank as he pulls, without slowing him down (like OF does, besides, OF has shorter duration). So ... yeah, don't think that would work very well. Besides, I have a Lb 7 monk darn it, i'd like to do something really different. NightAngel 16:17, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::Also, some people roll with Me/Rt spirit rift spammers, but IMO they're not as effective as SF or FoC and the like - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:28, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, that's the problem. I want something different and better. Haven't found it yet. Guess I'll keep working on getting LB 8 for Nyght, Anna and poor Igor. I do like to innovate when I can, but some builds don't allow that. Bonding for instance has no room to change anything. SF is the same. Extinguish or Convert? Chant or Rebirth? Gaze or GolE? it still looks all the same. I have more fun with Anna and Lynx. NightAngel 17:21, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I've tanked, nuked, and even BiPped and HB'ed with my ele hehe (although the latter 2 were pointless) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:45, 12 April 2007 (CDT) Do you like Starbucks coffe? Do you, I am very interested. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 06:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) How about it Me and you, Team Lighting! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 06:28, 10 April 2007 (CDT) If you need attention that badly, I'm the wrong person to come to. NightAngel 08:06, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Aw...So no team lighting? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 10:21, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I even made a userbox :I don;t think Nightangel is in the mood for your stupid nonsense. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:41, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :Lighting > Lightning 82.17.103.240 02:55, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Well... Nightangel, you seem to be a player looking for a challenge, and current guildwars doesn't seem to be offering that. May I suggest you play around with whatever you can regarding hard mode and farming builds. Hard mode is well, going to be hard and I assume farming will be made near impossible. That is a good goal and good plan I reckon. You have the resources, you need a goal and a vast knowledge of Doa. In a way to redem yourself, show the users of wiki what you can do and create the next build in-line for anet nerfing. Don't worry, I got nothing against you, I too am pissed with the ignorance of users regarding the buildwipe, and my builds, my points of view have only lead to users having a go at me whenever I make a comment. This is just my suggestion, ignore if you want, but experianced players are still needed on GuildWiki, and the doa section is gasping for air :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 09:13, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Oh, I fully intend to explore hard mode DoA. Especially this weekend of course with the double reward. I believe they might increase the LB pt per kill in hard mode, and double that? It's quite an opportunity. Even after all this time, DoA is still interesting to me, in my opinion it is the single hardest PvE area in the game. It has also made me rich, and the LB title does have game impact, unlike something like "sweet tooth". I think people have gone a bit slack however, using a standard cookie-cutter party build that is simply "good enough", instead of truly seeking excellence. Have to wait to see how hard mode truly pans out - It should be coming out today, in fact. If it's really well-done, it should really shake the entire guild wars game and provide incredible replayability to keep people hooked until GWEN arrives. NightAngel 09:20, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Sure as hell will for me, only in the last 1-2 weeks had I been seriously involved in Doa, and I love it. So much to do on an ele, expect Titan farm :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 09:25, 19 April 2007 (CDT) paragon aataxe solo You appear to have a paragon, fancy trying this out? http://auron.tanatopia.net/phpbb/viewtopic.php?p=44#44 — Skuld 10:03, 19 April 2007 (CDT) My paragon turned into a mule when they nerfed motivation, and now they nerfed mules too, lol (with added storage space). I was never a fan of solo farming either. Guess it's profitable and all, but I see absolutely no point in playing a game like guild wars alone. That being said, the build looks pretty resilient. Is added armor really enough to prevent death to aataxes, especially when your only self heal leaves you vulnerable? i'll try it out if America gains favor (also known as "when hell freezes over"). NightAngel 13:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) woah. I just realized GW:EN = Gwen on your page... A message from ANet perhaps? =0. Ni. 17:43, 19 April 2007 (CDT) No perhaps about it, they've already said somewhere that the name is a homage to our favore pre-ascalon quest girl. I'm way way too lazy to check where exactly :) NightAngel 17:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) oh, thanks for the update =) Ni. 18:02, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Sigh It's as we feared. DoA hard mode- now with lvl 22 attributes! - Skakid9090 15:59, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Just did my first "Hard" (snicker) mode Gloom+Foundry run last night (after our veil trench farming runs) in 3 hours. Smooth too. I did have a good team (including an excellent tank, that really really makes a difference) and I was running my high energy SB prot and doing a fine job myself :) Anyway, I really didn't feel any significant difference at ALL - neither in difficulty nor in drops. Well, there was the double chest reward (woot, 4 titans), but I have a feeling that gems, armbraces and such are on their way down to cheapsville. NightAngel 10:16, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Update: apparently they DID do some minor changes: "All hostile monsters in missions and explorable areas are significantly harder in hard mode. Their levels are all increased to be appropriately challenging for a group of level 20 players, usually between 22 and 30 depending on their original level and the size of the group allowed in the area. Beyond this, monsters have a 33-50% attack speed boost, a 33-50% shortened recharge time of all skills, a 33-50% run speed increase, and a 33-50% decrease in casting time. Finally, all non-boss enemies that didn't have an elite skill in normal mode have one in hard mode. Bosses that did not have an elite originally still do not have one, so you cannot capture elites from them.". Blegh. NightAngel 10:26, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Get Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you d/c now ill kill you ^^ - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:48, 11 May 2007 (CDT) you're lucky... =) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:00, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Lol. Yeah yeah. Lucky as hell. Get back, get to fury in almost record time, then go through the most frustrating 2 hours of my life. How can a grp that gets to fury in foundry HM in 2 hours then spend 2 hours trying (and failin) to kill... ANYTHING, really, in the final grp? btw, rand says he fell asleep. Well. who knows, maybe he did. bleh. that sucked anyway.NightAngel 03:07, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Heh, I don't blame him. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 09:32, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :: And it was not that having a SS screwed it all up either. I did it as SS myself and we killed kis just fine, ty very much (it helped that i had sac nuke instead of arcane echo too - better build). Yesterday got some great grps though, organized by "dash and slash". We did foundry in little over 2 hours (true, normal mode) with 3 people who had never finished it before. Then I did city HM in 1 hour with one ele who didnt even have sac glyph (and had never done that one either). Can you say best...noobs... ever? Lol. NightAngel 08:06, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::I have no problem with new players, it just HAPPENS to be that most of them are stupid ^^ - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:43, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The Deep sounds fun, and I don't know why but i love the tribal effigy shield xD - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 17:32, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::::: I hate those Fing Effigies. I got 4 in a row from chests there trying to do HM. i swear. FOUR IN A ROW. Meanwhile ppl get cool swords, zodiac items and whatnot. grumble. btw, my friend who has the idea of makin a grp of regulars didn't log in tonight. I hope he does get around to doing it. HE's one of the best tanks i've ever ran with, an easy goin and knowledgeable leader. Never seen him get angry or pissed off no matter how noobish ppl are. He just sighs deeply and never invites again. Hates pugs with a vengeance :) Can u blame the poor dude? :) NightAngel 00:56, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Why I hate people Sigh.... - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:57, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :That isn't a person, thats a monkey with a voice :p — Skuld 18:02, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Dude, trading is such a pain in GW. I think i'll just give away stuff when my storage fills up, rather than go through the hassle. I mean, i'll stop to sell an armbrace or a perfect gloom shield or what not. But anyth like 50k or less is just not worth my time NightAngel 16:00, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :But I'm a master trader, I got you that shield at like 10 ectos cheap =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:53, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :: Actually, it was the wrong shield. Im basing my paragon skills on motivation. Oops. :) NightAngel 19:00, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::: Dont worry, you're not alone. I got the fire focus =p - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:11, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::: yesterday i got a pug to take my paragon instead of 4th monk and they actually liked it. In related news, it is snowing in hell and flying pigs have been sighted. NightAngel 01:32, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :::::No more of that problem with the new PvE skills, eh? Spen 11:51, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: The new SS Par skill rocks so much im getting rank 10 SS for Ra, and I've been doing Deep regularly with him - with a grp that i know. I don't think you can understand the depth of people's hatred and fear of what is new and different - it's either a group of FRIENDS who really trust you or it is standard-cookie-cutter. People are arrogant buffoons and jerks and will not hesitate for a split second to ignore you, kick you and ridicule you for trying anything other than what they are used to seeing every single day. In deep, it is a good strategy to put the Sspiteful spirit necro on room 4 instead of an ele - goes faster. But the "usual" strategy is to place the necro to rot in room 2. When asked why, the answer was "because that's the way we always do it". Human nature sucks. A lot. NightAngel 14:17, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Yes, it does. It's important to remember though that while innovation and creativity are nice, and take a better person to support and engage in, you can't sacrifice efficiency for innovation. For example, all the time in AB, I see somebody complaining about touch rangers or "cookie cutter wiki builds" and how everybody lacks originality. However, if the build works, (and it did, because the touch ranger killed the guy in question), there's no need to innovate. I'll take a touch ranger over an "innovative" build using skills that aren't often used (probably because they're bad skills) that doesn't work very well anyday. There's a fine line. I'm right there with you about the PUG thing, though. The difficulties in finding a group (let alone a successful group) and the general mentality of most GW players (specifically, the lack of maturity, and the tendency to be rude and insulting) is the main reason I'm ALWAYS hero/henching the game. I have one friend that got into GW with me 16 months ago, who played with me on another game prior to that, that I play with occasionally. One. 2 players with 6 heroes all the way. Yay for lengthy replies about subjects that don't actually matter. Spen 12:27, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :: Of course it needs to be efficient, I won't ever run a water build in PvE, it saddens me a bit but it's just not doable. One entire attribute is gone. My favorite ele build for instance is the promise nuker. It's still fire. It still uses meteor shower. But it's fun and insanely quick and powerful. Innovation is done on a small scale. You don't need to take water trident. Similarly, on Domain of Anguish, I always insisted on running Life bond on my HB or SB monks. Why? Because bonder can keep balthzar on you and you get lots of energy. I've had people tell me that I shouldnt need energy, take that off, etc. It's insane. How can you have... too much energy as a monk? Particularly a protection monk? That's ONE skill. And you wouldn't believe the pressure and fights I've had over it. By now it's more or less widespread... And I'm always exclusively talking of PvE . I don't pvp at ALL. maybe a fort aspenwood now and then because of the luxon title i'm working on. :) In which case I'll take my Attuned Restorer, one of the few successful pvp builds I ever made (done plenty of Pve with it, but it's outclassed if you have a battery - its main advantage is of course energy management) And about pugs, there's a sad ironic twist of fate: the groups more likely to accept something weird are the ones most likely to fail miserably. And not too unfrequently they'll blame YOU. Ouch huh? Either that or groups that are really good and have experimented different classes, in which case they'll likely have a very specific build they want you to run, which kinda ruins the fun for me. .NightAngel 15:16, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::Failing a mission in GW costs you nothing but time. And unless you are afflicted with some sort of chronic disease then you have more than enough in your lifetime. If people did not invest so much...intensity...into the game, then things would be more friendly and open in the world of GW. It's fine to "get into the game", but when you become so obsessed that you yell at someone for running a different elite (ohmigod!) even though you won the mission, then you are out of it. I like what you say about how people are too afraid of the unknown as well as failure...since it does not just apply to GW, but to real life and politics also. It's too bad we can't all be more like Henchmen. (T/ ) 15:29, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::: It really depends on what you're doing of course. To do a random mission somewhere, most ppl will be content if you actually HAVE an elite. Any elite ;). While in DoA having a tank with anyth but Obsidian Flesh is unthinkable - which doesnt mean there arent different builds. At least four different classes can tank with many different skill sets. But what really makes me happy isn't just doing something different. It is actually succeeding and making ppl ask "why didn't I think of that"? Sadly, in real life, as in GW, people will rarely stop to compliment something or someone new or different. And admitting they were wrong, well... Yeah, right. Not on our lifetime :) NightAngel 16:40, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: people want the most money, the best stuff, ect. the fastest they can get it so if you're using an "inferior" build you're getting in the way of them making money. people are VERY serious (way too serious IMO) about time and money in high- end pve like doa and even in the deep and urgoz. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 17:52, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: Of course i want more armbraces and i'll be damned if that noob with lb 3 is going to get in my way of... er... yeah, it's a shame how people behave. Shame shame shame :) NightAngel 18:31, 28 June 2007 (CDT) : They can also blame it on you even if it's not your fault. "Zomg warrior over-aggroed you dumb paragon ! " - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:09, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ultimately, I haven't done a lot of high end PvP, but when I get to the point where I want to, I'll try my damnedest to heroway it. It's what I do now. All my vanquishing is done with one friend (the previously mentioned) and heroes. The hardest part is Ascalon, heroes are very good at making a possible victory a loss. But even then, I know from experience they are better than most players and finding good players isn't worth the trouble. Also, I'd be more inclined to find a party if people used the search function, just like I'd be more inclined to player-sell if there was an auction house. !!! Spen 21:51, 30 June 2007 (CDT) ::: On my faction-drive this weekend, i did try to do Ab a bit. I found it incredibly boring. running somewhere, capping. run again. Cap. Die. Run . Cap. Wow. I can't understand how people like it. I mean, if I'm going to do someth boring and repetitive, might as well do Jade Arena or someth similar, where at least you get to go alone and control your fate (not rely on incompetent strangers). I'm really really really not a PvP fan. I think the only thing I ever enjoyed (and it has its dark moments) is Fort Aspenwood. NightAngel 08:52, 2 July 2007 (CDT) necro build for mallyx? i just wanted to know what build u used in mallyx group on your necro???--75.62.145.248 22:04, 30 June 2007 (CDT) Depends on what you call "mallyx". THe usual bip build in gate of anguish is this: Bip, Edge of Extinction, Symbiosis, Brambles, Wilderness 3-6, beast mastery 10-12, Soul reaping 10+ and blood 13, with a 55 armor (all superiors no vigor) and a normal armor to switch. A weapon with +20% enchanting. THat's about it. When you do foundry you need a pet (charm and comfort). For Citadel specifically, you need Signet of Sorrow and when I do it I usually take necrotic transversal and sunspear rebirth signet to do the gate trick. There, bipping in DoA in a nutshell. NightAngel 08:55, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Ps: maybe you meant the SS build? In which case - SS, defile enchant, desecrate enchant, lb gaze, signet of sorrow, meteor shower and glyph of sacrifice, curse 16, SR 10, Fire 10. there's an optional slot I'm still not sure of. Sometimes i take mark of rodgort, reckless haste, signet of corruption, necrosis, etc. NightAngel 08:47, 6 July 2007 (CDT) funny pretty funny though how you can beat a zone without a tank or any monks and 6 heroes. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:34, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Well, jadoth would probably be a pain, and I was thinking SS>> MM . I think i'll try doin foundry with Dark, you wanna come? NightAngel 15:34, 18 July 2007 (CDT) yeah alright. dream riders will suck =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:40, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Cry of frustration sure is... frustratin :) and AI uses it like a cruel bitch :) NightAngel 00:17, 19 July 2007 (CDT) lol —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 19:32, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Ooops. Lol. Yeah yeah. I didn't remember that box. From title-hater to title-addicted. :)) NightAngel 23:42, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Reversing Death Okay, I don't want to spam up that page any more so I'll take it up here. I never said henchman monks have good energy management, find where I said that. I'm saying that AI monks are stupid but they can still keep me alive. Blue.rellik 03:20, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Well bugger me! Night Angel, thanks for leaving your name on my talk page. I like knowing who is shooting at me. I just looked at your user page to see who you are, and can only quote you: "Narcissim is indeed the truest form of unconditional love." ' Tis a good page though... Bye the way, that's your misspelling in the quote, not mine;) Happy gaming! Utter Havoc 22:22, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)